


The Way To A Girl's Heart (& other SG-1 comment_fic)

by colls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Way To A Girl's Heart - Post-Sam-in-Atlantis & Continuum with references to Season 7 episode 'Space Race'<br/>SG1, Sam/anyone, cookie dough (Sam/Cam)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Way To A Girl's Heart (& other SG-1 comment_fic)

**Author's Note:**

> The Way To A Girl's Heart - Post-Sam-in-Atlantis &amp; Continuum with references to Season 7 episode 'Space Race'  
> SG1, Sam/anyone, cookie dough (Sam/Cam)

**A Way to a Girl's Heart** (for kirsty841)

Once given time to think on the matter, Sam realized the political maneuvering for what it was and stopped taking it personally. Still, being replaced because she didn't have the desired 'skill set' was something that hadn't happened to her in a very long time.

Lunch with the team had been fun. She had so much to catch up on, everyone having these lives that she wasn't a part of on a day-to-day basis anymore since spending a year in Atlantis.

Back from lunch, the team had dispersed. She sat in the conference room, not really sure what to do. General Landry told her to take time off. Pfft... easy for him to say. Three hours out of the gate, literally, and she was already bored.

Dr. Lee had taken up residence in her old lab and while she knew she was welcome at any time, being cheery wasn't exactly what she was in the mood for at the moment. She wasn't in the mood to offer advice or anecdotes about Atlantis either. Maybe Sergeant Siler would let her fiddle with the power couplings.  
   
Just as she was about to get a serious mood going, Teal'c emerged from General Landry's office. "What are your immediate plans, Colonel Carter?"

Sam shrugged. "None, I suppose. Unless General Landry has orders for me."

"Indeed he does not. General Landry seems concerned of your accumulation of vacation time."

Sam made a face.

Teal'c continued, "I made known to him an open invitation to participate in the Tech Con Group's Loop race, which is taking place two weeks from now. I also reminded him and that you had been unable to participate for several years now as other duties have kept you away."

Sam smiled. "Thanks for attempting to force 'free time' on me, Teal'c, I'm sure the SGC isn't going to just lend out a jumper or a 302 so I can enter an intergalactic Indy 500."

"Perhaps an Al'Kesh would be sufficient?"

Sam grinned and stood. "Seriously? You have an Al'Kesh now? When did that happen?"

"I acquired one while visiting Ryak last month. The Lucian Alliance made the error of claiming territory in which several Jaffa had already settled. In the subsequent battle, I found myself in possession of the vessel." Bowing his head slightly in her direction. "I offer it and my humble services as co-pilot to you."

Sam hugged him quickly then spun around excitedly and began heading towards her old lab. "I'll see if Dr. Lee has a naquada converter and maybe an Ancient navigation panel I can borrow since the interface has..." her voice disappeared down the hall and into the elevator.

Teal'c always thought O'Neill's efforts at fishing were ridiculous. It was entirely to slow paced for a woman such as Colonel Carter. He grinned as he awaited her return.

**SG1, Sam/anyone, cookie dough** (for mesmerising)

"It's not cookie dough, Sam, and you're not supposed to eat it raw." Cam reaches over and takes the spoon from Sam before she can take a lick. "You've been hanging around Vala too much."

Sam isn't phased by the remark and settles into one of the bar stools on the opposite side of the kitchen island propping her injured ankle up on the stool next to her. Cam is spooning out blobs of whatever-he-wants-to-call-it-don't-say-it's-cookie-dough onto a baking sheet.

"If that's not cookie dough, then what do you call it?"

Cam turns to move the full cookie sheet over to the oven and Sam reaches over and sticks her finger in the bowl.

"Batter." Cam turns around and slaps Sam's hand with a dish towel. "It's macaroon batter. And get your fingers out of there."

After licking off the offending digit, Sam sticks her tongue out at Cam. "Needs more vanilla."

Cam looks at her questioningly, trying to determine if she's serious or playing with him. She widens her eyes and tilts her head up just an inch giving him her patented I'm-serious look. Which, consequently, is awfully close to her I-dare-you look in that Cam sometimes gets the two confused. She reaches back over to the bowl taking a good sized swipe of batter up with her finger. "Taste for yourself."

Cam hesitates. He looks at Sam, looks at her finger, and then back at Sam. Sam's eyes have not left his face and he can't read her expression.

His eyes don't leave hers as he reaches out and grabs hold of her hand. He leans forward and slowly envelopes her finger with his mouth. He licks, nibbles and sucks off every bit of batter from her hand.

He slowly releases her finger but doesn't let go of her hand at first. Sam's lips are slightly parted and she's staring at his mouth. She looks back up at him and smiles. "So? More vanilla?"


End file.
